Spoiler fic: My take on Page 187
by distractd
Summary: **SPOILER ALERT** My take on what happens on Page 187 of Bones’s new book as referred to in the sides for “The Bones on the Blue Line” and Booth takes it.


A/N: **SPOILER ALERT** My take on what happens on Page 187 of Bones's new book (as referred to in the sides for "The Bones on the Blue Line").

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones. No infringement intended.

******************

Kathy sighed as she poured herself a second glass of wine. This case had been particularly tough. But of course, she thought, all cases involving children were tough. She stared at her glass and again imaged the young girl and the horrors she had endured before the killer had finally ended her life. A tear escaped from Kathy's eye and she wiped it away quickly. When did the profession become so hard for me? she thought cynically. Yes, I always feel for the victims, her brain acknowledged, but I used to be able to set that aside and objectively focus on the scientific parameters. I could compartmentalize. Feeling for the victims does not result in justice; discovering who committed the crime does. Why is this one so difficult for me? she questioned herself. But she knew the answer.

Andy. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her face. It seemed silly that the mere thought of him could result in such pleasure to her, but she had learned to accept that fact long ago. Although they had so many fundamental differences, at heart they were the same; they understood the dark and strove for the light.

Andy. She relaxed on the couch and allowed herself to think only of him. She thought back to the early hours of the previous night at Andy's apartment. She blushed and quivered thinking about their invigorating sexual encounter, remembering him moving above her, his lips on her neck, her breasts. She had fallen asleep in his arms, feeling safe and at peace. She awoke feeling him watching her. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing him to gaze upon her a little longer. When their eyes met, his eyes shined with such intensity that she shivered. She smiled up at him. "I should probably get going," she said on a sigh. His eyes searched hers desperately. She rolled slightly on top of him and her fingers found his face, tenderly stroking the soft whiskers that had grown since his earlier shave. She gently kissed him, and he kissed her back with such passion that she was concerned.

"Everything okay?" she asked quietly, afraid that this night might be their last, that he had at last decided to end their arrangement. His eyes only searched hers, seemingly searching for an answer she didn't have.

Seeking reassurance, she asked softly, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," he whispered sleepily. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"If you're not too tired," she answered playfully.

And he did, she thought impishly. But, something changed between last night and today, she thought. She had left his apartment shortly thereafter and returned to her own to shower and dress for work. Although they had spoken several times during the day, he seemed to have distanced himself from her. She was not a people person and ordinarily such behavior would escape her, but she knew Andy. He was a consummate professional, yet found small ways to touch her, his hand on the small of her back guiding her about, or a light brush of his hand upon hers, letting her know they were more than professional. And the way he looked at her—well, anyone could see the love he felt for her. Today, he avoided all eye-contact with her. He had been quiet and pensive, not two of his dominant qualities. She tried to look at the situation objectively, to discover the error she had made so that she could make it right. But her reflection did not yield any results.

She finished her glass and was debating a third when a light knock sounded at her door. She glanced at the clock; twelve-thirty. She felt such relief knowing it was him, that she could apologize for whatever faux pas she had committed. She opened the door and he smiled at her, for her. She could see the case had weighed deeply upon him too. He crossed the threshold and took her into his arms, both needing the comfort the other's embrace provided. After a minute, Kathy stepped back and offered to take his coat. "I don't know why you don't use the key I gave you. I know when I gave it to you I said it was so you could use the gym whenever you wanted, but really, my home is yours too. You know I never hesitate to use the key hidden in your rock," she teased him.

"Kath, about that . . . ." he trailed off, sighing. She stilled, afraid of the words to come. "I don't like you leaving my place in the middle of the night or early morning, and I don't like leaving your place at those times either."

"I guess we could try to leave earlier, if necessary, to avoid those hours," she said slowing, unsure of where he was going. "I could set an alarm so I don't fall asleep . . . ."

He pulled her to him and embraced her, his forehead lightly touching hers. "I don't like us leaving at all," he said quietly, his eyes again intense.

"I don't understand," she answered, clearly confused. "We have to leave to go to work, unless you're saying you don't want to work anymore."

"No. I'm saying I want us to live together. To move in together. My place, your place, a new place, I don't care. Us, together."

Her eyes widened and he feared he had pushed too fast. But she surprised him with a kiss. "I think I would like that very much."

* * *

Booth's eyes traveled over the page again and again. The words he had heard them say in his dream, and the key! She had given him a key not that long ago so that he and Parker could use the pool. Did it mean what he thought it meant? He scanned the page again. He couldn't tell from the novel, but he was going to find out.


End file.
